When Niles Met Daphne Part 7
by iloveromance
Summary: The seventh of eleven installments retelling the love story of Dr. Niles Crane and Daphne Moon in short story AU form, through all 264 episodes. Thank you to Pat2Trivia4Me for suggesting this series of stories and to Dustinw522 for chapter ideas.
1. Mama Mia

_**A/N: This is the seventh installment of this series of romantic short stories about Niles and Daphne that I have written in AU form to have them interact in every single episode (even when they had no scenes together!). Four more of these will follow, but since they all will eventually, if not sooner, fit together in some way, like pieces to a puzzle, it might help to read Part 1 first. Each story represents a season (this one being Season 7) and each episode is a chapter title. Thanks for reading!**_

 _(Niles' POV)_

Not one of the Crane men spoke on the drive from the cabin back to the Elliott Bay Towers. But there was no question that each man knew what the other was thinking about. Or rather, whom. Ever since Frasier began dating a beautiful woman named Mia, memories of Hester Crane had swirled in all of their minds and in their hearts. At first Frasier was oblivious to the fact that his new girlfriend was the mirror image of their mother, but when it dawned on him, he promptly ended things with her. It was too bad because they made the perfect couple, but Frasier couldn't deal with the similarities, and frankly, neither could Niles.

Niles had thought that transferring their dad's old home movies to video to bring them to watch at the cabin would have been a good idea, but now he wasn't so sure. He should have been pleased that the gift was the only one that Martin Crane seemed to truly love. He'd actually hugged Niles and Frasier; something he very rarely did, especially on his own.

As the three Crane men sat in the living room watching home movies, Niles was reminded (not that he'd ever forgotten) of how much he'd loved his mother and how beautiful she was.

But now as he drove home in silence, glancing every so often at his brother and father, he was reminded of how much he missed her.

A few times he found himself blinking back tears, but he wasn't about to cry in front of anyone; even his family.

Finally they turned onto the street that would take them home and when the Elliot Bay Towers came into view, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief. The silence between the Crane men continued as they rode up the elevator and crossed the hallway.

Niles stood at the doorway facing his father and brother. "Well, for what it's worth, I had a wonderful time. Thank you Dad… Frasier."

Martin nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Niles; Frasier. It was a pretty good birthday, even though…"

"Dad, you don't have to say anything. It was my decision and although I'm probably going to regret it…."

Niles smiled and put his hand on Frasier's shoulder. "You did what you felt was right and you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. I probably…. I probably would have done the same…thing." Dear God, his voice was breaking and he was on the verge of bursting into tears; something he hadn't done in as long as he could remember. "I-I'm gonna go, all right?"

"No, Niles. Stay. Please."

His brother's comment surprised him. "Really?"

"Sure. Just have a seat, relax…"

"Oh, well… all right."

Frasier opened the door and Niles breath was taken away by the sight of his angel. "Daphne…"

She smiled and opened her arms wide, greeting each man with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, I missed you all so much. Did you have a good time?"

"It was great!" Frasier said a bit too enthusiastically.

"How did things go with…"

Frasier looked awkwardly at Niles and Martin. "I'm going to… I'm beat. I'm going to take a nap."

"That sounds like a good idea. I think I'll do that too." Martin said.

"Goodnight, Dad, Frasier." Niles called to them. Just as his brother was about to enter the hallway, Niles called to him. "Frasier?"

Frasier turned around. "Yeah, Niles?"

"It's going to be all right, you know. If it's meant to be, it will happen."

Frasier smiled. "Thanks Niles."

When Niles and Daphne were alone in the living room, Daphne looked at him in confusion. "What was that all about?"

"Oh… Well things between Frasier and Mia didn't work out and I think he feels guilty about that now."

"Because of how much she looks like Mrs. Crane?"

Niles swallowed hard and nodded. "Um… yes… I…"

He turned away, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "I-I should probably go."

But then he felt her hand on his back, prompting him to turn around. "Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He looked into her eyes and knew that he couldn't lie to her. "A-actually no… I…"

Concern filled her eyes and she took his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we were watching those home movies, a-and I-I couldn't help remembering…"

"Oh… I see…"

"I-I miss her and I never thought…"

He was horrified when his voice broke but he found himself in her arms, where she held him for a long time. And when the long moment passed, she continued to hold him, stroking his back while he cried.


	2. Father of the Bride

_(Daphne's POV)_

She simply couldn't stop smiling. She was getting married! But her happiness was soon eclipsed by the look on Niles' face. She went to him at once, laying her hand gently on his shoulder. "Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He turned to her, his blue eyes full of sadness. "Actually no, Daphne. I'm a disgrace." When he hung his head low, her heart went out to him.

"Dr. Crane, you know that's not true! You're a wonderful man! Please don't let the fact that you're separated from your wife-."

"I'm dating a _hooker_ , Daphne! A _p-prostitute_!"

Startled, she could only stare at him, her mouth open in utter disbelief. "Y-you what?"

"I-I'm dating…"

"I heard you. But… why?"

"Th-there was no one else."

"Dr. Crane, surely-."

"It's true Daphne. She was the only match for me."

"What are you saying?"

"That damn dating service set me up with a PROSTITUTE!" he yelled, making her feel self–conscious. What would his brother and father think?

"But why are you using one of those silly dating services in the first place?" She asked. "You're a rich and handsome man and… I'd be surprised if there aren't hundreds of women vying for your affection right now!" She swallowed hard, hoping that she hadn't given herself away. She'd already said too much… much too much. And she could barely meet his gaze.

"Thank you, Daphne. And you're right. I don't need that ridiculous dating service."

"That's right."

"Why, I can find a woman on my own!"

"Of course you can!"

"I'm invincible!" he shouted.

"Yes you are!"

"And you found love without a dating service."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Yes, I did. And I can't thank you enough for introducing me to Donny. He's a wonderful man and I love him so much."

"Well, I'm glad."

Unexpectedly she felt tears in her eyes. And leave it to Niles to take notice of it.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

She took his handkerchief from him, smiling in gratitude. "Nothing. I'm just… I'm so happy! I'm getting married! I can't believe it!"

He nodded sadly. "Congratulations, Daphne. That's wonderful."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

They hugged and she held onto him for much more time than she intended. But when she tried to move out of his arms, she found that he was still holding her. The poor man was so lonely and hurting so badly. And she was more than content to hold onto him for a little while longer.


	3. Radio Wars

_(Niles POV)_

It was inevitable that remorse would set in; he just didn't expect it to happen so soon. He'd been having the time of his life, chiding his older brother, just as the duo of Carlos and the Chicken had done repeatedly on their radio show. It was funny; he had to admit, watching Frasier be so gullible to their pranks. But it had happened to Niles too. And he didn't think it was so funny.

And then he started to remember the past and how there had been so many instances of kids doing the same thing, chiding the Crane brothers to no end about this and that and everything in between. Sarcastic remarks and insults hurt as a child, but as an adult they hurt even more. He knew first hand from living with Maris for so long. She thought nothing of snapping at him for no reason or poking fun at something he'd said or done. He grinned and bared it of course, because he loved her, but after a while it became almost unbearable. And still he tolerated it.

But then something happened. Daphne began doing it too. Not to Niles but to Frasier. Niles loved Daphne, that was a given. But he could no longer bear to listen to her laugh and carry on about Frasier. It was wrong. They were grown men; successful men, good men who helped people. And they didn't deserve to be treated in such a cruel manner.

"Daphne, stop it!" He yelled when she'd made another comment about his brother. The instant he scolded her, he felt a cold chill run up and down his body. Dear God, had he really _yelled_ at her? But that was nothing compared to the look of shock on her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I was just-."

"Well, it's _wrong_ , Daphne. Being made fun of _hurts_! I know first-hand. It's…. well, it's _terrible_ and I still remember things that were said and done to me years ago! I don't think that hurt is ever going to go away. And Frasier won't admit it, but it's going to take a long time for him to get over being humiliated on his own radio station. So I think we should just…"

She bowed her head in an almost childlike manner. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane."

"Okay, then."

"I'm going to… go apologize to your brother."

"Daphne, you don't have to-."

But she was gone. He went to make himself a sherry and sat down on the sofa, sipping his drink. He repeatedly checked his watch as nervousness swelled in his chest. Dear God, what could they be doing in there? How long does it take to apologize to someone?

And finally she reappeared. "Dr. Crane?"

He turned and looked at her. "Yes, Daphne?"

"I apologized to your brother and we had a long talk. And I should apologize to you too."

"Daphne you don't have to do-."

"I want to. Your brother told me about all that you've been through and I have to say that I'm sorry those kids were so cruel to you. You're such a wonderful person, and you don't deserve to be treated any less than wonderful."

"Thank you Daphne. I-."

When she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek he closed his eyes, content to dream that she loved him.


	4. Everyone's a Critic

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne couldn't help staring at the little dog that, in the course of several years, had somehow become a part of the family. But something wasn't right. Mr. Crane had told her that Eddie was merely tranquilized which certainly explained the way Eddie was just lying there on the hardwood floor. But suddenly she had a flash; a vision that made her gasp.

Eddie was lying in the street, lifeless as the driver of the car sped off, the leash fell from Daphne's hand and her hand went to her trembling mouth. Mr. Crane's best friend, gone in an instant and it was her fault. If she hadn't offered to take Eddie for a walk- Sadness came over her as she crumbled into a ball beside the little dog, sobbing into her hands. "Eddie I'm so sorry! I-."

A warm hand on her shoulder caused her to gasp and turn around, her heart warming at the sight of her friend. "Dr. Crane…"

"You're crying… what's wrong? What is it?"

She looked at Niles, his handsome face blurred by her sadness and then back at the lifeless dog. "I'm so sorry! I never meant-."

"It's all right, Daphne. He's fine. Remember, Dad said he's just tranquilized. He'll be fine when he wakes up."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"Dad said-."

And then suddenly it all came rushing back to her. Of course… How could she have been so stupid? It had all been a vision… a horrible vision that she prayed would never come true. But it seemed so real. Her trembling hand reached for the sweet Jack Russell terrier and began stroking his fur. Suddenly Eddie lifted his head and then stood, happily licking her hand. A wave of relief washed over her. "You're all right… Thank God. I don't know what we'd do without you!"

And when she turned to Niles she saw the familiar concern in his eyes. "Daphne, are you all right?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I- I don't know what came over me. I know you don't believe in me visions, but this was so real! I-I thought…"

Niles smiled. "He's fine. And it looks to me like he's glad that you're all right, too."

She looked down to see Eddie still licking her hand and she scratched his soft fur. But it was Niles whom she owed the most gratitude. She hugged him tightly, smiling at his surprised expression. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."


	5. The Dog That Rocks The Cradle

(Niles' POV)

Niles sipped his sherry and looked out of the huge picture window at the Seattle skyline. He and Frasier were competitive, that much was true. And Niles knew that the Montana was a much nicer place than the Elliott Bay Towers ever would be. And that was saying a lot. But he couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of jealously toward his older brother. Frasier definitely had the better view. He'd spent many, many hours at his brother's home enjoying the scenery, but what must it be like to see it day after day? Not to mention be in the presence of an angel day in and day out? He sighed, just thinking about it. Yes, Frasier was the luckiest man alive. It was too bad that his big shot radio host older brother often took what he had for Niles had an angel like Daphne Moon, he would never take her for granted, no matter what happened. Even after he was long gone, he was sure that he would still love her, high in the heavens.

The reminder that he had so limited time on earth, as everyone did, made him shudder. He didn't like to think of such things, for they only brought back painful memories and needless worry about something that most likely wouldn't happen for a very long time. But he couldn't help how he felt. His thoughts became so deep that he was barely aware that he was no longer alone.

"Dr. Crane?"

His heart pounding in his chest, he whirled around, startled at the most beautiful sight imaginable. Daphne stood before him, a sweet smile on her pink lips, looking quite lovely in a pink dress that made her even more beautiful, the way it accented every feature that he loved about her. "D-Daphne…"

"Dr. Crane are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Daphne. I was just thinking."

She grinned. "May I ask what you were thinking about?"

His ridiculous feelings of worry returned to his chest. "Well, ever since Dad bought Frasier and I those burial plots, I've been thinking a lot about death."

Her smile disappeared, replaced with a look of sympathy; the kindest imaginable, and she took his hand. "I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I know how much you must miss your mum.

From what I've heard about her, she was really special."

He swallowed hard. "Sh-she was, Daphne. She was wonderful. But actually I wasn't thinking about her."

"You weren't?"

"I was thinking about my own death. I know it's going to happen sooner or later, but lately, I've been thinking about it more and more. It's a scary thing, not knowing when or where it will happen and what will happen to me when that time comes. I know it's crazy, but I-."

To his horror, she began to cry and he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, handing it to her at once. "Daphne, I'm sorry… I-."

She took the handkerchief and blotted her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I know it's silly, getting all upset over nothing but actually I've been thinking about death as well."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-you have?"

She nodded tearfully. "Yes, I'm afraid so. And I realized that when it really does happen…"

Concern overwhelmed him and his worry increased. "Daphne, what are you trying to say?"

She cried even harder. "Oh Dr. Crane, I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone! I think I'll miss you most of all!"

Before he could think or even move, she'd buried her head against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. And he had no choice but to put his arms around her and comfort her. It was a wonderful situation to be in, even though the sight of her crying so broke his heart. He silently cursed himself, wishing he hadn't brought up the subject at all. But there was no denying that it felt wonderful for her to be in his arms.

"Oh Dr. Crane, I love you."

He swallowed hard, knowing full well that she meant that she loved him only in friendship. And he was more than okay with that. He blinked, aware that his eyes were filling with tears and he held her a little closer, content to inhale the scent of her hair that mingled with her perfume. "I-I love you too, Daphne. And I'll miss you terribly. You have no idea h-how much."

He knew that the quiet moments they spent in the stillness of the living room were moments that he would remember for all of his life, and into the afterlife.


	6. Rivals

(Daphne's POV)

She was nervous; oh so nervous when she arrived at the hotel, knowing that it was the craziest thing she'd ever done. He had no idea how she felt about him; no idea at all. But at Frasier's advice, she decided to be bold and confront him. So she put on a dress. It was a familiar one in a bright shade of fiery red; one that he'd surely recognize. And then she hopped into her car.

Now here she sat, waiting for the right moment. Her heart was racing. She knew that he wasn't alone. He was spending the evening with that woman. The one named Poppy. Who ever heard of a ridiculous name? The woman was probably the most unbearable person on each and her voice was enough to drive Daphne crazy. How could anyone possibly tolerate her for more than five minutes?

She sighed deeply knowing that the answer was obvious. Niles loved this woman; that much was certain, from the way he constantly talked about her. It was always Poppy this and Poppy that. If she heard that woman's name one more time…

Tears fell onto her cheeks, but she made no effort to brush them away. What was the use? She thought about leaving, for he'd never even know that she was there. But she couldn't leave; not until she took this chance. And she'd come all this way hoping to find true love and happiness.

Heart racing, she climbed out of her car and crossed the parking lot to the entrance. And when she walked inside the hotel she felt like a princess. The lobby was long, with beautiful marbled floors; the likes of which she'd never seen before. And before she realized what was happening, she was walking into the ballroom.  
It was vast, elegant and familiar in an odd sort of way. But it was the sound of gasps and murmurs of those around her that made her smile. She walked past them all, moving slowly through the crowd until she spotted him.

He was sitting at the bar, looking awfully handsome in his black tuxedo, sipping a drink. But he was alone, and he looked upset. How could that be?

Her heart thundered in her chest as she approached him. At first he seemed oblivious to her presence. But it only took moments to gather her courage and touch him on the shoulder; gently of course.

He turned around, his eyes opening wide when he saw her.

"Daphne…"

"H-hello, Dr. Crane."

She saw his eyes move up and down her body, a sign, she hoped, that he liked what he saw.

"D-Daphne…" He said again with a bit more hesitation. "What… what are you doing here?"

She smiled and held out her hand. "Dance with me?"

Suddenly he was in her arms, twirling her around and holding her close. They stopped for only a brief moment to share a kiss; one that she'd remember for the rest of her life.

"Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne? Daphne! Daphne, are you all right?"

Slowly her eyes opened and she focused on her surroundings. She was no longer in the ball room but in Frasier's living room. On the television the credits were rolling, indicating that the Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers movie she'd been watching had ended. And he was standing beside her, his hand on her forehead.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, it's me. I heard you calling my name and I was worried about you."

She became restless and apprehensive, looking around the room in confusion. "Oh, I-."

"Are you all right?"

"I-I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Don't be. We all have dreams and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

His words did wonders to calm her. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He touched her shoulder and she felt the welcome warmth of his hand. "Now, why don't you try to get some rest, all right? I'll take care of things here."

"All right."

She rose from the sofa and turned off the television, smiling at her boss. He was impossible, stuffy and at times, infuriating. But thankfully he had on idea… no idea at all that she was in love with his younger brother. And with any luck at all, he would never know… not for a long time. He would never understand; why should he, when she didn't understand either?


	7. A Tsar Is Born

(Niles' POV)

The moment that she returned to the living room, he rose to his feet in one fluid motion. To say that he was unable to stop staring at her was an understatement.

 _Dear God…_

She held out her arms and turned in a circle. "How do I look?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "I-I…" What was wrong with him? Of course he couldn't speak. For there were no words to accurately describe how she looked.

She was wearing a wedding dress of the most unconventional kind; a white satin bikini top with a plastic strip on each side that connected to a white satin skirt that barely covered her thighs. She wore a white veil and white go-go boots and her bare stomach was displayed for him to see. It was an outfit that he never in a million years imagined that she would wear, but one that he hoped she would wear for the rest of her life. The mere sight of it sent his mind and his hormones to new heights.

"Niles, are you all right?"

He was so mesmerized by her appearance that he hadn't noticed that she'd called him by his first name. And again he found it hard to speak, indicating that perhaps he was not all right. He was not all right at all.

"I-I…"

She moved closer and slid her arms around his neck. His hands automatically went to her bare waist. The plastic strips were cool against his palm, but her skin… her oh, so soft skin was warm.

"Dr. Crane… Niles… May I tell you something?"

He forced a reply. "O-of course, Daphne."

His heart was beating wildly and at that moment she was so close to him that he could feel her breath on his mouth. And then the unthinkable happened.

She began to kiss him; not just any kiss, but the kind of kiss that he'd dreamed about since the day he'd laid eyes on her. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes closed. The taste of her, oh heavens the taste of her was wonderful, even better than any wine he'd ever consumed in his lifetime. He was in heaven, tasting her, memorizing the feel of her lips on his.

His body moved slowly backwards and he suddenly realized that they were lying on Frasier's sofa, kissing passionately. The kisses became more and more intense and

although he was experiencing pure elation, he had no idea how much more he would be able to take.

"Dr. Crane? Dr. Crane? Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He began to feel dizzy, as though he was caught in the middle of the ocean, the huge waves carrying him further and further from shore. But when he felt something cool on his face, he opened his eyes and blinked.

"Daphne?"

"Are you all right?" She asked again. "I was worried about you. Here, take this cold cloth and blot your face. You're awfully warm. I hope you're not running a temperature. There's a nasty flu going around."

"F-flu?"

"Yes. Oh, it's dreadful to be sick this time of year but I suppose getting sick now is better than being sick at my wedding. I want you there, you know."

He blinked. "W-wedding?"

"Yes, to Donny. Now, why don't you sit up and I'll get you some water and some aspirin. That should bring down any fever quickly."

"Wh-what happened?"

"Well, it looked to me like you were dreaming and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I came back in the living room and saw you, thrashing about on the sofa and I got worried. Are you… okay?"

His hand moved through his hair. "Um… yes… I think so. Thank you Daphne. I was just-."

She sat down beside him and took his hand. "You were dreaming about your ex-wife, weren't you?"

"M-Maris?" He cringed. That woman was the last person he had on his mind. But the concern on Daphne's face was too great for him to tell her the truth.

"I-I…"

"It's all right. I understand. I'm sorry you're hurting and you feel alone. But I have a feeling that you won't be alone for long."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do! You'll get married again. I'm sure of it! You'll marry someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Thank you, Daphne."

She laughed and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. Her lips were soft and warm, but his skin burned from the touch. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

Suddenly he felt like crying. "I love you too, Daphne."

When she rose from the sofa and returned to the kitchen he sighed.

 _You have no idea how much I love you, Daphne. No idea at all._


	8. The Late Dr Crane

(Daphne's POV)

Her heart was racing as she and Martin ran into the emergency room at Seattle General Hospital. And when she spotted Niles sitting in the waiting room with at least a dozen other people, it was of little comfort. She called to him, wishing they had arrived sooner. But as it was, Mr. Crane had already broken about a dozen traffic laws and had barely gotten them to the hospital in one piece.

"Dr. Crane"! She called to him.

Niles stood when he saw them, and Daphne couldn't help running to him and embracing him tightly. The poor man, he must have been terrified. It didn't go unnoticed that he held her a bit more than he probably should have. But the truth was that she didn't mind at all.

"How's your brother?" She asked when she drew back seconds later.

"Yeah, how is Fras?"

Niles looked surprised to see them there. "Dad? Daphne? What are you doing here?"

"We came as quickly as we could." Daphne explained.

"B-but…"

Mr. Crane wore an exasperated look. "Aw, Daphne had some vision about Fras being in an accident and of course I thought it was a bunch of hooey, but Daphne went on and on about it until she had me believing it. So what's going on?"

"Well, actually… believe it or not, Frasier and I were in an accident."

Daphne gasped, and Martin looked as white as a ghost.

"What?"

"Oh God…"

"Well, how is he?"

Niles shrugged. "I don't know. He's been in there a long time and frankly I'm getting a bit worried. Perhaps I should go and check on him."

"I'll go with you." Daphne insisted.

"So will I!" Martin chimed in.

Niles walked up to the counter where the receptionist merely glanced at him for a second and then went about her business.

"The nerve of that woman!" Daphne shouted. "Ignoring poor Dr. Crane here when he's worried about his brother!"

"I'll take care of this!" Martin bellowed. "Hey! Excuse me!" He yelled. "I need some information here! My son is in there and I have no idea what in the hell is going on!"

Again the receptionist glared at him. "Mister, you'd better pipe down and have a seat!"

"I'm coming through!" Martin insisted. "I need some information now! His name is Dr. Frasier Crane and he and my son Niles were in a car accident!"

The woman's eyebrows rose. "Crane, you said?"

"Yes!" Daphne yelled. "Are you daft? Tell us about the status of Dr. Crane!"

The receptionist pushed a button on a tiny intercom. "Got some folks here who want to know about Mr. Crane."

"That's Dr. Crane." Niles corrected.

The receptionist glared at him and picked up the phone, listening intently. "Uh huh? Uh huh… Okay, I'll tell em."

"Tell us what?" Daphne insisted.

"Crane is dead."

Daphne, Martin and Niles gasped in horror and they all started yelling at once.

"What?"

"That's impossible!

"Oh my God…"

"Are you sure?"

"What the hell?"

Niles looked as though he might faint. "A-are you sure?"

The woman merely shrugged. "That's what Frank said."

Daphne turned away from Martin and Niles and began to sob into her hands. "Oh my God, this can't be happening! I loved him so much!" Her sobs became bone rattling and she was barely aware of Niles and Martin holding onto her, trying their best to keep her from slumping to the floor in a pool of sorrow. Still sobbing, she moved in a daze, only faintly aware of their presence beside her. And then she was gently lowered into a seat.

"Stay here with her." Martin said in a voice that was almost unrecognizable. "I-I'll get to the bottom of this. There has to be some mistake. Fras can't really be-."

"Okay Dad." Niles replied in a distant, broken voice.

Even in her state of unbelievable grief, it wasn't hard to tell how upset Niles had become. Before she could even say anything, he gathered her into his arms where she leaned against him, sobbing into his shirt. She could feel his tears on her skin, hear his soft sobs. If it weren't for Niles, she didn't know what she would do. But despite the comfort, she'd never felt more alone.

They cried together and were joined by Martin who wore a grave expression.

"Wh-what did you find out?" Niles asked. His voice was even more broken and raspy than before.

Martin could only shake his head. "Not a damn thing except what that damn nurse said!"

Daphne gasped. "No…"

Martin He opened his mouth, but could say nothing more and instead started to cry.

Daphne and Niles went to him and held him as the three of them cried together, taking solace in each other.

"Dear God what is going on here?"

At the familiar booming voice, they broke apart, staring at him in disbelief.

"Fras-."

"Dr. Crane?"

"Oh my God… Frasier?"

"Well of course it's me! Who did you think-."

Despite the bandage on his nose and the way he protested, they went to him, engulfing him into their arms. Daphne sobbed the hardest, repeatedly kissing his cheeks and hugging him, telling him over and over that she loved him.

He relaxed his stance and held her close, doing his best to calm her. But she could still feel her body trembling.

"Daphne? Dad, Niles? What's going on here?"

"We thought we lost you." Daphne sobbed. "And I can't bear the thought-."

"Lost me? But I was just in the exam room getting stitches across my nose. Four of them to be exact. The doctor says-."

"I love you, Frasier." Niles said, joining Daphne in holding onto him.

"I love you too, Niles. But I don't understand."

Martin chuckled. "It's a long story, Fras. We'll tell ya on the way home."


	9. The Apparant Trap

(Niles POV)

He couldn't believe it. Even now, hours after he'd arrived home, he still found it hard to fathom. Freddy was still young, but it wasn't hard to see the happiness on his nephew's face when he'd bounded into Frasier's bedroom.

"Uncle Niles, guess what? Mom and Dad are getting remarried!"

The news hit Niles like a Mac Truck and for a moment he could only stare into space, barely aware of Freddie's hand moving in front of his eyes. "Uncle Niles, are you all right?"

He blinked and turned to Freddie, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. "WH-what did you say?"

"Isn't that cool? Mom and Dad are getting remarried!"

Niles flinched. It was hard enough hearing the news once, but this… He rose from Frasier's bed and walked into the living room, giving a fake, toothy grin to his brother and his (gulp!) former/soon to be sister in law.

"What's this joyous news I hear?" He asked through clinched teeth.

To his horror, Frasier linked arms with Lilith and leaned against her. "It's true, Niles, isn't it Frederick?"

"Yes, and I can hardly wait!" Freddy beamed.

Niles felt sick. "Oh how nice. I need to be going now. Goodnight." He moved toward the foyer and opened the door.

"Don't you want your coat, Uncle Niles?" Freddie called to him.

"No thank you." Niles replied as he walked out of the apartment. He was only vaguely aware that he'd pushed the button on the elevator, but the next thing he knew, the doors opened on the lobby floor. His heart warmed at what he saw there.

Or rather, whom.

"Daphne…"

"Oh, hello, Dr. Crane. I thought you'd still be upstairs with your brother."

"Yes, well... I thought I'd leave them there to celebrate with Freddie."

A worried expression swept across her beautiful face. "So me vison was true. Your brother and Lilith are getting remarried."

Niles was stunned at her words, for he'd only just found out moments before. How could she possibly know?

"I'm afraid so. But if it makes him happy, then I guess… Daphne!"

To his horror, he saw her eyes roll toward the back of her hand and her knees began to buckle. He caught her instantly, seconds before she sank to the floor.

"Dr. Crane…"

"I've got you. It's all right."

She looked a bit shaken but he held onto her, refusing to let go.

When she was able to stand on her own, her hands went to her head and she closed her eyes, worrying him even further.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

"I-I don't know, I…"

"You very nearly fainted."

"Did I?"

"Yes and… where are my manners? Come on." He put his arm around her and guided her to the plush L-shaped sofa that sat in the corner of the expansive lobby. "Sit here, I'll be right back."

She did as he asked and then looked at him worriedly.

Their eyes met for only a second before he hurried to the front door. He knew exactly where Morrie the doorman kept a stash of chilled bottled water. Without hesitation, he grabbed one and brought it to Daphne.

"Here you are."

She took the bottle and twisted it open, gulping it down. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I-I'm sorry for making such a scene. I don't know what came over me."

"Nor do I." he replied softly. "You nearly fainted. Are you going to be all right?"

"I-I think so. I had a vision. It seemed so real. And apparently my vision was right. No wonder my head aches. Dr. Crane, don't get me wrong. I love your brother and I want him to be happy, but-."

"I know… I'm not fond of Lilith either."

"Well, I suppose there's nothing more we can do about it, is there?"

"Once Frasier sets his mind to something-."

She winced as her hand went to her forehead. "Oh my head aches."

"Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down. I'll get you some aspirin and make sure that no one disturbs you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Daphne."

Of all the things he was most thankful for in the world, the one he cherished most was the one who was sitting beside him.

Oh how he loved her so.


	10. Back Talk

_Daphne's_ POV

Daphne couldn't understand it. Ever since Dr. Crane had blurted out after a massage session that his brother (also Dr. Crane) was in love with her, she found it hard to think about anything else; or anyone else for that matter. Everywhere she looked she saw his face, handsome and smiling. She heard his voice, so soothing and warm, even more so than his brother's signature radio voice. And despite the younger Dr. Crane's annoying habits and snobbishness he was very sweet. And suddenly she realized why she'd been unable to get him out of her mind.

She was in love with Niles Crane.

Although she knew that she felt something for him the reality that it really and truly was love struck her and struck her hard. It wasn't possible. He was her friend; her _best_ friend and she loved him so much. _Oh God…._ Had she really said the words aloud, if only in her subconscious?

The night passed slowly and the morning and afternoon that followed moved even slower. By early evening she was a complete basket case.

This was absolutely crazy.

It was just a birthday party for her boss; an event that happened every year and one that was worlds away from the fancy parties he threw for his wine club members or for his prestigious (read; _snobby_ ) friends. It was just a family gathering, but that meant that Niles would be there.

And for the first time in her life she wasn't quite sure she could handle it.

"Daphne, is everything ready?"

She looked up in surprise at the sound of her boss's voice. "What?"

He shook his head in annoyance. "Dear God, what do you mean _what_? For the _party,_ Daphne! _My_ party! My _birthday_ party!"

"Oh… yes, everything is ready, Dr. Crane. I just need to change me clothes."

"Well what are you waiting for? Niles will be here any minute!"

Her heart raced as she ran to her bedroom, against Frasier's protests pushing clothes around in her small closet in haste to find the perfect outfit. After several ill-fated attempts, she finally decided on a soft pink sweater with three-quarter-inch sleeves, and a matching white skirt with an antique pink design. It was an outfit she rarely wore and had it been any other day, she would have been completely comfortable in her jeans and t-shirt. But now things were different. For the first time in her life, she'd actually taken great care in her appearance, even more so than had she been going out on a date.

Everything was different.  
And as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Woodenly she went to answer it, and her heart did a tiny flip in her chest. And then that same heart raced as she stared at him, noticing, certainly not for the first time, how incredibly handsome he was. It would have been so easy to engulf him into her arms for a soothing hug.  
But everything was different now. _She_ was different.

"Good evening Daphne." He said a little too politely.

She nodded, barely able to speak. "Dr. Crane."

He stared at her for a moment. Could it be that he knew how she felt about him? Could he see the love that she held for him in her eyes? Dare she hope?

"You look different somehow." He was saying, making her heart skip a beat.

"I do?" She stammered.

"Have you done something new with your hair?"

She stared at him, her hand automatically going to her head to remove the silly birthday party hat. She'd almost forgotten that she was wearing it. No wonder he was looking at her like she was a complete loon. She certainly must have looked like one. Slowly the hat came off and she continued to stare at him.

He barely gave her another glance. "That must be it."

He moved past her, going straight for his brother. "Frasier, happy birthday!"

"Oh, is that for me?" Frasier remarked, his tone a bit too enthusiastic for her taste.

Of course." Niles said. "It's from Mel and I-."

As the voice of the man she loved trailed away, she swallowed hard, no longer able to control the hot tears that filled her eyes. "I'll be right back. I need to do something in me room." She said, crushed even further when she realized that no one was listening to her.

It was completely ironic. Niles, who had hid his feelings for her for six years, no longer felt anything for her. But she loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone, even Donny.

Especially Donny.

Never in her life had she felt so alone.


	11. The Fight Before Christmas

(Niles' POV)

"Niles? Are you listening to me, Niles?"

Beside him, Mel was chattering on about this and that, but he wasn't listening at all. He as thinking about Daphne, as he'd always done.

She looked so beautiful standing beside him on Frasier's balcony in her sleeveless red dress. Although he'd made amends with Daphne, he still chided himself for letting her stand in the freezing cold; even for a moment before draping his jacket around her shoulders. The thought that he was wearing that jacket now; the one that had touched her silky soft skin made him shiver.

"Are you cold, Niles? Frasier's apartment has dreadful heating, don't you think?"

He opened his mouth to say something but she continued talking, almost as though he wasn't there. Absently, he turned up the heat in the car, hoping that would make her happy, if only for the moment. Meanwhile he was perfectly content with being alone…. in a sense.

He hated telling Daphne that he needed his gift back. The earrings he'd bought for Mel weren't meant for Daphne at all, but he panicked, when his 'brilliant' father had broken Daphne's gift. Still, Niles worried that Daphne would be hurt by the request. Strangely, she wasn't hurt at all and in fact seemed to understand.

His dad breaking the crystal picture frame that Niles had bought Daphne for Christmas was, perhaps a blessing. He admitted that he hadn't given much thought at all into choosing Daphne's gift in the first place and that if he were to be completely honest, he'd chosen it as a mere afterthought. How he could have done something like that made him feel even guiltier.

However when he reconsidered, the gift he'd chosen wasn't so bad after all. The moment he saw the etched glass picture frame, he'd purchased it. He'd taken great care in wrapping it, but after his dad had carelessly sent the wrapped picture frame crashing to the floor, Niles realized that he hadn't wrapped the gift well enough. It was obvious by the way the broken pieces of glass rattled when he picked up the box from the floor and shook it.

They drove on while Mel continued to chatter about the goings on in her life but once again he found his mind drifting. What had Daphne been trying to tell him on the balcony? Damn it, if only he hadn't jumped to conclusions and let her finish her statement, he would have known what she was trying to say. If his the guilt in breaking her gift was bad, it was nothing compared to the way he felt when he'd asked her to return the earrings; Mel's earrings.

He'd never forget the look on Daphne's face when she glanced at the box and read the name of the jeweler. The earrings were extravagant and he could only imagine what she must have thought. After all, they were only friends… good friends of course, but nothing more.

But suddenly, listening to Mel chide him about all the things he could do better (and there were many), he realized that Daphne's gift; the one that he would choose to replace the broken picture frame, had to be something so beautiful, so wonderful, so completely perfect that the minute she opened it, she would fall in love with it instantly.

Just as he had fallen in love with Daphne; who, in his eyes was beautiful, wonderful and so completely perfect.


	12. RDWRER

(Daphne's POV)

The moment that she opened the door, Daphne realized that she was genuinely happy to see him. Of course, she was always happy to see him. After all, she loved him, perhaps more than she should. But she could feel her heart beating faster at the sight of him. He was so handsome. It seemed wrong thinking such a thing about her best friend; especially when she was engaged to another man. But she couldn't help the way she felt.

"Hello Dr. Crane." She said, smiling as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Hello Daphne, it's nice to see you."

It was such a simple greeting; one of genuine friendliness, but on that day it warmed her soul.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

They started at each other for a moment before Daphne spoke again. "Happy New Year."

The moment the words were out, she regretted them. Not because it wasn't appropriate; on the contrary, nothing could be more so. It was, after all January 1st, the first day of the New Year. But her heart sank when she saw him lower his head. Something just wasn't right.

"Thank you, Daphne. Happy New Year to you, too. How was your New Year's Eve?"

"Well, I-." She couldn't bear to tell him that she'd had a wonderful New Year's Eve with Donny at her girlfriend Sharna's apartment, where a big New Year's Eve party had taken place. They'd' stayed up all night celebrating. And in fact, when Niles had arrived and rang the doorbell, Daphne had barely been awake but a few hours.

She would have slept longer, but she had awakened that morning to the sounds of Frasier and Martin who had returned from a New Year's Eve adventure of their own with Niles.

Now she looked at her friend, casting a sympathetic smile. She wanted so much to touch his soft cheek, to kiss his soft lips. She'd never done such things before; not in a while anyway, but she knew without a doubt that his skin must have felt like silk. After all, he was adamant about his skin care routine. She'd heard him discuss it with Frasier many times. Oh how she wanted to touch him, but she didn't dare. However, she felt terrible for him, after hearing about the ordeal he'd gone through on his trip with his father and brother. She didn't know the details, but judging by the look on his face, she didn't need them.

And, she hoped that her comfort and sympathy would be enough. And telling him about her exciting party would only make him feel worse. Instead, she did something that she rarely did, and never liked to do. She lied.

"Oh, it was nothing special. Just me, curled up on the sofa in my bathrobe, watching romantic movies and the Dick Clark special on television."

His eyebrows rose. "Really? I thought you'd be out with Donny."

"Oh, well…" She thought quickly for an explanation. "He had an important case he was working on, so-."

His jaw dropped and he looked genuinely angry. "On New Year's Eve?"

"Well, he said he was on a deadline, so-."

To her surprise, he reached for her hand. "I'm sorry Daphne. I didn't know you were alone. Had I known that, I would have invited you to come with Dad and Frasier and I."

"No, I…. that was a special trip for you men. I was fine. And besides, it's only one night, right?"

"Yes, but still…"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, discovering that, she was right. It was as smooth as silk. "You're sweet, Dr. Crane. Thank you."

"So… you had a good New Year's Eve?"

"Yes. It was-."

"It sounds wonderful." Suddenly his voice was so soft that she had to strain to hear it. And suddenly she could no longer keep up the charade.

"Dr. Crane I'm so sorry!" She blurted out.

"I-I… Sorry?"

"About your New Year's Eve."

"I-I don't-."

She smiled sadly and reached for his hand. "Your father and brother told me about what happened."

He looked completely shocked, but she had to go on.

"Your father rand brother told me what happened."

"Oh…"

"It must have been so frightening in that Winnebago with total strangers, not knowing where you were headed. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

He nodded. "Well, I'm glad you that one of us had a good New Year's Eve."

"Actually it wasn't that great."

"But-."

"It wasn't much fun being here by myself, but perhaps we could try again?"

"Um… Excuse me?"

"Yes, you and I. Your father went to a party at McGinty's and your brother is somewhere on a date, so here I am, all alone. I could make some popcorn and hot chocolate and we could stay in and watch movies all day. Just the two of us."

He grinned like a little boy. "Really?"

"Of course, I'd love to have your company."

"In that case yes, absolutely. I'd love to join you. Thank you, Daphne."

She couldn't resist hugging him again and kissing his cheek, inhaling the scent of his cologne. "Happy New Year, Dr. Crane. I know it hasn't started out well at all, but I hope it ends up being your best year ever."

She held him close and when she heard him inhale, she knew that he smelled her hair. And that made her smile.

"Happy New Year, Daphne."

"I hope it's a good one."

"Well, so far it's been wonderful."

She hugged him again. "I'm so glad."

"Me too, Daphne."


	13. They're Playing Our Song

(Niles POV)

He stood in front of the crowd; the choir behind him and Frasier directing. It was a spectacular production. At first, Niles admitted that he found Frasier's obsession with writing a new theme song for his show a little compulsive, but now, as he held the microphone in his hand, he began enjoying himself immensely.

It had taken a while, but Niles had found his comfort level and suddenly he felt like the star of his own musical enterprise. He took a deep breath and uttered his lines with the utmost compassion.

"Lewd desires? Guilty pleasures? Strange compulsions? The whole catalog of human behavior from the aberrant to the monstrous lies behind a door to which one man holds the key!" He shouted. And when the last note was played, he felt a sense of satisfaction like no other.

The room instantly fell silent, save for one lone round of hesitant applause. And when he found the source of the applause, his heart began to beat faster. He saw the sweet smile on her face and he realized at that moment how badly he craved her approval. The thought startled him, for he'd never really needed anyone's approval (except for Frasier of course) and certainly not Daphne's. But now…

He took a step forward in an attempt to go to her but as usual Frasier blocked his path. This time physically. But rather than argue, Niles clinched his teeth and gave a fake smile.

"Frasier..."

"Oh Niles, you were wonderful!" Frasier beamed, bringing a real smile to Niles' face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Frasier was actually praising him? He wasn't sure what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you. The, uh, trombone frightened me."

Before Frasier could respond, Kenny approached them and engaged Frasier in conversation; a conversation that Niles was obviously not a part of, and Niles found himself alone with his thoughts. That is, until his sense of smell became aware of a familiar scent. Could it be? Feeling hopeful, he turned around, nearly melting when he saw her smiling at him.

"Daphne…"

"Oh Dr. Crane, you were wonderful!"

They were the same words that Frasier had used, but coming from Daphne's sweet lips, they had a whole new meaning. And he couldn't believe he was hearing them.

"I-I was?"

"Yes, it was just lovely! Although I don't think that it's what Kenny had in mind."

"I think you're right, Daphne, but-."

"That's too bad."

His eyebrows rose. "What?"

"It's too bad that you won't be able to use the song."

"Oh, well, perhaps-."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to tune into your brother's show, maybe even while I'm in the bath and hear your voice through the radio?"

His mind suddenly went places that it never should have gone, and it was easy to picture her in the bathtub, her beautiful chestnut brown hair piled on top of her head, surrounded by nothing but warm water and mounds of bubbles and-

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

Suddenly brought back to the present, he blinked. "What? Oh, yes I'm fine. I was just-."

She turned and saw his father waving and then turned back to Niles. "Well, I guess your father is ready to go, so-."

"I'll see you later, Daphne."

"Yes, of course. I-."

"You were wonderful, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Daphne. I-."

The hug and kiss on his cheek were definitely unexpected, but oh so wonderful.


	14. Big Crane On Campus

(Daphne's POV)

She stood in the hallway that led to Frasier's room and leaned against the wall. She took deep breaths, but the actions did little to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her fingertips were still moist from the aloe cream and she closed her eyes, imagining the feel of his skin. It was so soft; softer than she'd ever imagined. She'd held Niles' hand many times before, but this…

When he'd yelped in pain after touching the handle of the hot pan as they were making dinner for Mel, Daphne didn't hesitate to come to his aid. The aloe cream did wonders and seemed to sooth his burn. Luckily the burn wasn't serious (she shuddered at the thought of what could have been), but something happened to her when she began applying the cream.

She found herself looking into his beautiful eyes, wanting so much to kiss him, full aware of how wrong it was to think such things. Martin's unexpected entrance into the kitchen startled her and she jumped, mumbling something about the time (while staring at the kitchen timer of all things) and ran out of the room.

What was wrong with her? If Martin had seen her applying the aloe cream to Niles' hand… She put her hand over her beating heart, imagining it. And Niles… Had he suspected anything? Would he confront her, or worse, say something to his father or brother? If any of them confronted her, what would she possibly say?

She blinked back tears as she stood perfectly still, waiting, worrying… and hoping. But after some time, she realized that no one was coming. And she quickly made her way into her room where she shut the door, finding it hard to keep her emotions at bay.


	15. Out With Dad

(Niles' POV)

They sat in the slick faux leather booth at Beth's Café, focused on their meals. And suddenly he dared to break the silence.

"So… how's your omelet?"

She looked at him and when he saw the fire in her eyes, he shuddered. Instantly he knew that the question had been a mistake.

"How do you _think_ it is, Niles"? She snapped. "It's too salty, barely lukewarm and filled with… God knows what!"

He sighed deeply. "Bacon and cheese, Mel. That's the way you ordered it."

"Well if you had picked a proper place to celebrate Valentine's Day, we wouldn't be sitting in this dump!"

"Beth's Café is a popular and respected Seattle institution! It says so on the door and right here on the menu!" He pointed to the long paragraph on the large laminated menu that gave the history of the restaurant.

"Oh don't give me that crap! You know exactly what I mean!"

"Mel, please don't start this again! Look, I said I was sorry!"

"That doesn't matter, Niles! It's Valentine's Day! You of all people should know that-."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and suddenly wished that he had never answered his phone. "If you hadn't decided to cancel your plans at the last minute, I would have had time to find a suitable-."

"How dare you speak to me like that, Niles Crane! And on _Valentine's Day_ of all days!"

"Mel, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that had I known beforehand that you were going to cancel your plans, I would have-."

"I heard you the first time, Niles. Now take me home!"

His teeth clinched and he no longer felt like being polite, even to the woman that he was supposed to love. "Gladly!"

He paid the check and they were on their way. They drove in silence but the space between them was filled with anger. However, he knew that it was best to not say anything at all. And apparently she felt the same way.

He wished that he'd never answered the damn phone. His thoughts drifted back to Frasier's earlier that night. Daphne was sitting in the living room with her girlfriends, watching movies with ridiculous titles like _Dying Young._ Whoever heard of watching such a depressing movie on Valentine's Day? She may have been with friends but essentially she was alone. And it didn't seem right. It wasn't right.

This brought up another point. Why had Donny gone to Florida to his grandmother's funeral alone? Niles was willing to bet that Donny hadn't even bothered asking Daphne to accompany him. It wasn't Niles place to be concerned about that fact, but he couldn't deny that it disturbed him. If it had been his grandmother who had passed away, Niles would want Daphne there for comfort and support. And he was fairly certain that she would have gladly come with him. For she was the most caring, wonderful person that he knew.

For a second he considered going back to Frasier's to offer to take her out for the evening; just dinner, perhaps. But he knew that it was out of the question, even if he took her out only in friendship. Daphne belonged to Donny and Niles had to remember that.

However, nothing could stop him from imaging in that Daphne was his.


	16. There's Something About Dr Mary

(Daphne's POV)

She took two pain pills, wishing that her wrist didn't hurt so badly. It really wasn't the pain that bothered her, but the reason that she was in pain.

Poor Niles. He was trying so hard to make sure that Mel was safe. But she never imagined him taking kickboxing lessons. However, he was quite good at it and he was so eager to show her his talent that he got a little carried away; so much so that he kicked her, spraining her wrist. He was mortified of course, but she couldn't be angry with him. Niles would never intentionally hurt her.

However, she couldn't have imagined what had happened next. Not only did he apologize profusely, but he insisted on tending to her every need. It was completely unnecessary, for she would never take advantage of him, but he was so insistent that she couldn't bring herself to say no.  
When she was finished with her shower that evening, she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. The pain pills were next on her list, but before she could put on her robe and go into the kitchen, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and to her surprise, Niles was standing there, holding a glass of water and her bottle of pills. He was always so thoughtful.

"I thought you might need these."

She smiled gratefully. "I certainly do. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. I was just going to crawl into bed and do some reading until I fall asleep."

He looked around the room awkwardly. "May I?"

"Oh, of course, come in."

He casually stepped inside and walked over to her nightstand. "May I?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry?"

Niles pointed to the pink and purple romance book that sat on her nightstand. "Is this the book you're reading?"

"Well, yes, but-."

"What page are you on?"

"Um, I'm not sure, I-."

He sat on the bed next to her and opened the book, while she stared at him in disbelief. Her heart began to beat faster and suddenly she realized what was happening. He was going to read to her. This dear, sweet man was going to read something that she knew didn't appeal to him whatsoever. The thought that anyone would do something so incredibly wonderful made tears fill her eyes. But she quickly blinked them away, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

But of course he did.

"Daphne are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I-."

"It's your wrist, isn't it?"

"Well, actually-."

"What's wrong with me? Daphne, I am so sorry. I cannot believe that I hurt you the way that I did. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. But now I've upset you. I should probably just leave." He rose from the bed but she grabbed his arm.

"No, stay. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you to stay."

"All right."

"Would you please hand me the glass of water? And the pills?"

"Certainly." He did as she asked and she took the pain pills, gulping them down with the glass of water before settling into bed.

Niles sat down on the bed beside her and opened the book. "Now where were we? Ah, here we are." He sat the bookmark aside and began to read.

But seconds later the sound of his voice drifted away, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on his shoulder.


	17. Whine Club

(Niles POV)

It had been a mistake to ask his family how they felt about Mel, but he didn't realize just how big of a mistake it really was, until they began to answer him. Their responses were painful, but none of them hurt quite as much as the answer that came from Daphne.

"She's bossy and fussy and all wrong for you. I didn't like her at all!"

The words stung and although he loved Daphne and always would, no matter what, he couldn't deny that he felt a bit of anger toward her.

They barely knew her and it wasn't fair for them to jump to conclusions. Certainly Mel could be demanding and overbearing but that was part of her personality and he liked the challenges that she gave him. He was certain that once their relationship began to progress, she would soften a bit and soon she'd be a completely different person.

And then he remembered how they treated Mel. How dare they treat her so shoddily when all he was trying to do was to welcome her into his brother's home? He flinched remembering the way that Frasier, his father and Roz had torn into Mel, making her seem like the worst person on earth. Niles was the first to admit that their words hurt deeply, but Daphne's cut the deepest.

As had happened with Frasier's attempt to compose the theme for his radio show, Niles found that he craved Daphne's approval. He _wanted_ her to like Mel, almost to the point of obsession. But it was obvious that Daphne didn't like Mel and most likely never would. And although Niles would never admit it, it hurt. He didn't expect Frasier or his dad or Daphne to love Mel, but they could have at least been respectful. Was that so much to ask?

He considered laying low for a while. Staying away from all of them; even Daphne. Roz would be fairly easy to stay away from, but avoiding Daphne would be the hardest. And he found that he couldn't do it. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was obvious that she'd had too much to drink (Bloody Mary's… certainly something that Niles would ever have pictured her indulging in)and he worried about the consequences. She was bound to have a terrible hangover when she woke up the following morning.

For a split second he considered calling her, just to make certain that she was all right. But he couldn't do it, not when he was still so angry, remembering the hurtful things they had said about Mel.

In the end, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Mel's number, suddenly anxious to hear her voice.


	18. Hot Pursuit

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne smiled and admired herself in the mirror. It was silly that a baseball hat with the logo of the John Deere Company could make her feel so special but strangely it did. She'd never purchase such a thing for herself, and she only knew about John Deere from the advertisements on television (even then she rarely paid attention), but because the cap was a gift from Donny; a souvenir from the tractor pull that he'd attended with Martin, she treasured it. Or perhaps it was the fact that Donny was slowly becoming part of the family.

Martin was completely thrilled with Donny offered to accompany him to the tractor pull, and it was nice to see them interacting with each other. They seemed to like each other and Daphne loved that feeling. For Martin would be his father in law soon. Maybe not in the legal sense, as she wasn't exactly a Crane by blood, but she considered Martin her father in every sense of the word.

She glanced in the mirror once more and adjusted the cap, fluffing her hair a bit to make it poufy, just the way Donny liked it. Of course, she added a spritz of perfume to her brush beforehand. She might have been wearing a hat meant for a man, but that didn't mean that she had to completely lose her feminine side.

When she was satisfied with her appearance, she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room, eager to model her new hat for her fiancé.

"Donny, I-."

She froze, realizing at once that Donny was nowhere in sight. And instead she found herself looking into he gorgeous blue eyes of her best friend. Always the gentleman, he rose to his feet when he saw her, his expression one of surprise that most likely mirrored her own.

"Oh…Dr. Crane. I thought you were… Where's Donny?"

The smile he was wearing suddenly disappeared. "Oh, well you see, he had to leave."

She did see what was happening and Niles didn't even have to say a word. She'd overheard Donny talking to Martin, trying to convince him to go on some sort of stakeout. Although she didn't have the details, it sounded a bit dangerous, but it was none of her business anyway and she'd quickly shoved the memory from her mind. And yet still the memory was there, as though it was taunting her.

Donny had asked Martin to take some pictures, and although she had no idea what kind of pictures, it was hard not to hear the words "leggy blonde" and not feel a little… well, perhaps jealous was the right word.

She shouldn't have been surprised by the word, for men (even engaged men) fantasized about other women. But even so….

"Daphne, are you all right?"

She looked up, realizing that she had been deep in thought. "What? Oh, yes, I was just…"

Surprisingly he grinned. "That hat is very becoming."

"Hat?"

"Yes, on your-." His voice trailed away as he pointed to his head.

Embarrassed she reached for the silly hat and pulled it off. "Oh, right… my hat. It's just a gift from Donny. I don't even know what a tractor pull is, to be honest."

"Neither do I. But even so… You look very nice."

She smiled, feeling her cheeks flush with warmth. He was always complimenting her, but this… He had no idea what his words meant to her. "Th-thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Of course."

Feeling a bit emotional, she reached for his hand and squeezed gently. "No, really. Thank you…"

Now his expression changed to one of concern. "Daphne, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Would you like a snack?"

He seemed surprised by the offer. "Oh, yes, that would be very nice. Do you need any help?"

"No, I… I'll be right back."

She disappeared into the kitchen, grateful for the dishtowel that lay on the counter. It was perfect for blotting away her tears. Why couldn't Donny be more like Niles?

The question had been asked in her mind many times before, but suddenly she found that it took on a completely different meaning; one that was much more than friendship.


	19. Morning Becomes Entertainment

(Niles POV)

He stared in disbelief at his older brother who was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, thanks to Bebe. Show business was a circus and Frasier was no clown. Niles simply couldn't fathom the thought of his brother throwing his life away for something so ridiculous He had to say something; and quickly.

"Get away from him, you… you… thing!" Niles shouted in his most authoritative voice. He'd never been so bold before and even Frasier seemed surprised.

"Niles! What are you doing?"

"Saving your sanity! Frasier, I want you to stop this madness!"

"He can't stop it!" Bebe said. "It's in his blood!"

"No! Psychiatry is! Frasier, you're a healer! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?"

"Niles, I-."

"Look Frasier, I know that I sometimes make light of your radio show, but the truth is that you provide help and comfort to people who need it. And I have always envied you for that."

"Don't listen to his… drivel!" Bebe shouted.

But Frasier smiled and put his hand on Niles' shoulder. "My brother is right, Bebe. I am a psychiatrist, not a show person."

"Fine! Quit then!" Bebe snapped. "See where it gets you!"

"Come on, Niles, let's go."

Ignoring Bebe's irrational outburst, and continued shouting, Frasier and Niles walked out of the studio. When they reached the parking lot, Frasier turned to him.

"Niles, I want to thank you."

"Frasier, there's no need."

"Thank you, Niles. For helping me to see the light. I love you."

The hug was completely unexpected and made Niles feel a bit emotional, but he held onto his older brother, savoring the rare moment.

"Well, thank you Frasier. I love you too."

When they drew back from one another Frasier smiled. "Look, why don't you come over for a drink? We can watch the new documentary on South Asia."

Niles gasped at the thought. He'd been looking forward to that documentary for weeks but until Frasier had mentioned it, had almost completely forgotten about it. That sounds wonderful! I'll meet you there!"

With a smile on his face, Niles drove to the Elliott Bay Towers. It would be nice to spend some quality time with his brother. They were both so busy that it was hard to find the time.

"Niles, come in!" Frasier said, opening the door.

"Hello, Frasier, I-." Niles froze and his heart beat faster at the sight of her.

"Daphne…"

"Hello Dr. Crane. Listen, don't pay me any mind." Daphne said. "I'll just stay out of your hair. You don't mind if I sit here at the table while you watch your show, do you, Dr. Crane? I really need to get these finished.

"Not at all, Daphne. Take all the time you need." Frasier said.

Curious, Niles walked over to the table, where Daphne was surrounded by lacy pink and white material. He picked up a strand and ran his fingers across the scratchy fabric. "What's this?"

"It's tulle." Daphne replied.

His eyebrows rose. "I'm sorry?"

Daphne laughed. "I know it sounds funny. It's really just mesh-y lace if you ask me, but no, they have to have a fancy name for it."

"May I ask what you're doing with it?"

"Oh, I'm making wedding favors."

At the harsh reminder that she would soon be married to Donny, he flinched. "W-wedding favors?"

"Yes, you know, little mementos that my guests can take home as a remembrance of my special day. Although I know that I'll never forget it. Oh, I can't believe it's so close now!"

"N-neither can I." Niles replied.

"You will be there, won't you, Dr. Crane?"

He swallowed hard, fighting the tears that were about to fill his eyes. He turned away, suddenly unable to look at her. It was just too painful. "Well, I-."

Her hand slipped into his and he shivered.

"I want you there, you know. You're my family and I love you."

He knew that her telling him that she loved him wasn't in the romantic sense, although he hoped and prayed. Daringly he turned to look at her, hoping that she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes, or see how heartbroken he was. But just for good measure, he hugged her.

"Of course I'll be there for you, Daphne. I-I love you, too. And I'll always be there for you. Always."


	20. To Thine Old Self Be True

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne was no fool. She knew all too well what Donny's bachelor party would be like; scantily dressed women with enormous bosoms. Women who would do anything they could to turn him on and possibly make him forget that he was engaged to be married. Even if Frasier was throwing the party, Daphne knew that it would be a night that Donny would never forget. Perhaps he'd remember a bit less, were he to drink too much but it would always be in his mind.

Unexpectedly, her thoughts drifted to Niles and her heart beat faster. He was so different from Donny. Never in a million years would he have a sexy party to celebrate his marriage. She could only imagine what kind of party he'd have; a nice formal party. It would be a black tie affair with only his brother, father and a few of his psychiatrist friends in attendance. There would be plenty of wine and fancy foods and the guests would make a toast to him, congratulating him on his upcoming marriage. He'd smile and thank them, saying that he was the luckiest man alive.

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away, trying to push the man she loved (but could not have) out of her mind. Instead she forced herself to be happy; to think of the man that she was supposed to love. The one she'd promised to marry. She loved Donny; she loved him deeply in fact. Of course she did. If she didn't love him, why would she agree to marry him? Yes, she did love Donny Douglas. She loved him a lot.

If she said it over, she almost made herself believe it.


	21. The Three Faces of Frasier

(Niles' POV)

He'd never forget her words for as long as he lived.

He had no idea what had come over him. It began as a simple conversation; Frasier complaining about the ridiculous drawing that Stefano made of him to hang in his restaurant, and the next, Daphne was complaining about her eyes.

 _"I've always fancied sparkling blue ones instead of dull old brown." She said as they sat side by side on Frasier's Cocoa Chanel sofa._

 _He couldn't believe what he was hearing, nor could he believe what he'd said in reply._

 _"Your eyes are not dull. They're… warm and… full of life."_

 _She smiled at him, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes looking into his and said; "You have beautiful eyes too."_

They stared at each other for a moment longer but then to his surprise she rose from the sofa abruptly, muttering something about getting oat bran for Frasier. How dare he send her out on an errand so quickly? But when he thought about it, the whole scenario didn't make sense. Frasier had made no mention of oat bran and in fact had told Daphne that he didn't need it right away.

But she left anyway, as though she was pressed for time. She was getting married in a few weeks and she had better things to do with her time other than running errands for his older brother with the big forehead. He winced, thinking of the calamity that Frasier had caused over that ridiculous caricature and how he'd managed to get them thrown out and banned from Stefano's restaurant. Niles would never live that one down but he was grateful for the ban. He couldn't take anymore of Stefano's embraces of gratitude.

He left shortly after Daphne did and secretly hoped that he would catch her before she drove off to God knows where. He was worried about her, and although he was all but sure that it was nothing more than pre-wedding jitters, he couldn't help thinking that there might be something more. However, it was just his luck that when he arrived at his car, he saw no sign of her.

However, that didn't stop him as he drove to meet Mel, from thinking about Daphne, as he had always done. He thought back to their conversation regarding her eyes and smiled. For the time being, he could forget about the fact that she would soon be Mrs. Donny Douglas (Oh how it hurt even to think it), and dream that she was his.


	22. The Dark Side Of The Moon

_(Daphne's POV)_  
Daphne was barely out of Dr. McCaskill's office when the tears began to stream down her cheeks. If she hadn't been so bloody stupid, none of this would ever have happened. She wouldn't have thrown the laundry over Frasier's balcony, which caused the four car collision, which resulted in her going to therapy for Anger Management with a woman who was no help whatsoever. Instead of feeling more confident about her upcoming marriage to Donny and about her feelings for Niles, she was even more confused than ever before.

How could the bloody doctor have completely dismissed her when she expressed her confusion and wanted answers to her questions? What was she supposed to do about how she was feeling?

The drive back to Frasier's seemed to take forever and she knew that the moment she arrived that Frasier and Martin would bombard her with question after question about her experience with Dr. McCaskill's. She couldn't tell them that the only thing that had come of the session was that she finally realized that she was, without a doubt in love with Dr. Crane… Niles…

All she wanted to do when she arrived home was to go to her room, put on her pajamas and crawl into bed and then cry herself to sleep. But as she reached the door, she had a vision. Frasier stood in the foyer, as though he was waiting for her to return. She could see clearly the smug smile on his face, and she knew that he was waiting for her to tell him about how her session had gone and offer some unwanted advice of his own. Didn't he realize that she just wanted to be alone?

Her hand trembled as she worked to unlock the door. "What's wrong with this bloody door anyway? And if you're waiting for me in the foyer, Dr. Crane, why can't you at least open the door for God's sake? I just want-."  
The door opened automatically and she stood there, frozen. Her vision was completely wrong. It wasn't Frasier standing before her at all.

It was Niles.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she looked at him longingly, in a way that she'd never looked at him before. And in that moment she all but forgot that he was committed to another woman; and she to another man.

"D-Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne, I didn't expect to see you. I was expecting… well, it doesn't matter anyway. Come in. It is your home, after all."

"Thank you." She said making her way past him."

"May I take your coat?"

"Yes, please, I-."

The touch of his hand on her neck as he helped her remove her coat almost sent her over the edge. She couldn't bear to look at him, for she knew without a doubt that Frasier and Martin had told him all about what she'd done; the horrible things that she'd done-and in front of Donny's parents!

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said, quickly moving away from him (but wanting so much to be near him); oh how she wanted to be near him. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. I've been here for a while and I had a couple of glasses of sherry."

"Oh, I see... I-is your brother here?"

"No, actually he had to run an errand or something but I suspect that he's gone to take that woman on the 12th floor out to dinner."

Her eyes widened. "Dinner? Oh my… what time is it?"

"It's almost-."

She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh dear… I really should get dinner started for your father. I had no idea my session was going to take so long! I-."

Daphne rushed into the kitchen, unaware that she was being followed. But as she opened the refrigerator and peered inside, she felt Niles' hand on her shoulder.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

She turned and glanced at him, wishing she hadn't. Oh why did he have to be so handsome? And why had she stupidly fallen in love with him?

"I-I'm fine. I just… I really need to get dinner ready. I'm sure your father is absolutely starving and-."

"Actually Dad's not here."

"Oh… Well, I'm sure you must be hungry and-."

He gently moved her away from the refrigerator and closed the door.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

"That bloody session, that's what's wrong! It took way too long and now-."

"Frasier told me about the judge ordering you to go through Anger Management therapy."

She turned away, embarrassed; no… actually she was humiliated.

"I'm a bloody loon!"

"Daphne you're not a loon. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman who is engaged to be married and is, in my opinion, very stressed out. In my book that doesn't warrant Anger Management therapy at all. But sadly, it wasn't up to me. Listen, do you want to talk about it? You don't have to tell me the details-."

"I'm sure Frasier already told you anyway. About the horrible things I did?"

"Um, actually he didn't tell me anything at all. But I can tell from your expression that you'd rather not talk about it. I can certainly understand. Just… don't worry about dinner. It can wait, all right? Why don't we go back into the living room?"

"But-."

She felt his hand on her elbow, gently guiding her to the living room and she dutifully sat on the couch. He was back within minutes, with a cup of tea and a scone. The sweet and oh so simple gesture made her start to cry.

"Daphne if I've upset you in any way-."

"No, this is just…. So sweet. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"If you ever want to talk… about… your wedding plans or anything… I'm here for you, always. Our friendship means so much to me and I never want anything to come between us; even your marriage to Donny."

She burst into tears and he put his arm around her, gently pulling her toward him. "I'm sorry…" She said tearfully. "I'm just…"

"You're exhausted, I can tell. Frasier works you much too hard and I'm going tell him just that."

"No, Dr. Crane, please don't!"

"It will be all right. He needs to understand that you're planning a wedding and that should take priority. Now, is there anything else I can get you? Or anything I can do for you?"

The words were out before she could stop them. "Will you… Just hold me… Please?"

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt him drape a blanket around her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane…" She whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

"It's my pleasure, Daphne."


	23. Something Borrowed, Someone Blue Part I

( _Niles POV_ )

Niles loved Mel, there was no refuting that. But he loved Daphne too, perhaps even more. But she would never be his, for she was engaged to Donny. It took Niles a long time to accept that fact, but once he did, he felt a freedom that he never imagined could exist. So, while spending a weekend in his cabin when Mel suggested that they get married, he didn't hesitate.

He'd said _yes_ immediately, even dropping to one knee to ask her properly. She didn't seem to mind that there was no engagement ring, and before he knew what was happening, they were saying "I Do" in front of a Justice of The Peace.

It wasn't at all the wedding he'd imagined for himself (in that version, it wasn't Mel standing in front of him but Daphne), but Mel absolutely hated elaborate ceremonies and under the circumstances it was better to keep things as simple as possible. When it was all said and done, they returned to the cabin to celebrate in their own special way that lasted through the evening and into the next morning. But when it came time to return to Seattle, he became apprehensive. He was hesitant about telling Frasier and his dad, because he knew that they weren't fond of her at all, as was the case with Maris. He said as much to Mel who simply laughed it off.

"Nonsense. We have to tell everyone!" She'd said.

When he finally broke the news, he readied himself for ridicule but was warmed by the congratulatory embraces he received from Frasier and his father. But it was the way that Mel blurted out that they had gotten married the moment that Daphne walked into the room that silently burned him to the core. He'd wanted to tell Daphne the news in his own way. Subtly, so as to not take away from Daphne's impending wedding. This was her weekend and should focus on the bride and groom, not on he (Niles) and Mel.

He'd opened his mouth to explain further, but before he could say a word, Daphne was congratulating him, and then went to congratulate Mel. But there was something strange about her reaction, something that wasn't quite right. It was the way she'd hurried out of the living room, saying something about needing to get a check to the caterers and the way Frasier offered to drive her, almost instantly as he attempted to run after her.

But perhaps it was just Niles' imagination. After all, she was getting married in just a few days and Niles was sure that she still had plenty of things to do. Weddings took a lot of effort. He remembered it well from his marriage to Maris and how she insisted on hiring planners of every type to take care of the details. Still, it seemed like an awful lot of work. But when he and Maris finally said _I Do_ , he'd known it was worth it. Now he found himself wishing that he'd been able to foresee the future. He'd never imagined that his future would include Daphne, or Mel.

However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't like Daphne to act in such an odd way. It was probably nothing but his imagination, he rationalized once again. But the way she reacted as though she was hurt by the news….

Dare he hope?

No, it was a ridiculous thought. Daphne didn't love him, she loved Donny. And Niles was happy for her. He only hoped that Daphne was happy for him as well.


	24. Something Borrowed, Someone Blue-Part II

( _Daphne's POV)_

"Well, here we are, home at last." Martin exclaimed as they walked through the front door. "Boy this has been a weekend that I never hope to relive again! I-."

Frasier shot Martin a warning glance. "Dad-."

Martin turned to Daphne, and when their eyes met, his annoyance all but melted away. "Oh, right. Sorry, Daphne. "

Daphne smiled and took his hand. "It's all right, Mr. Crane. I'm just sorry, I-Um… it's been a long day and-."

She found herself in Frasier's unexpected embrace, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Daphne." Frasier reassured her. "True love is nothing to be sorry about. It's a gift that isn't given to just everyone. And don't worry. Everything will be fine."

She hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Dr. Crane; for everything. You too, Mr. Crane."

Amazingly the old man grinned and waved dismissively. "Nah, I didn't do anything."

Daphne's eyes moved to Niles and then back to Martin, and she kissed Martins' cheek. "Yes you did. You did more than you can possibly know."

"Well, as long as you kids are happy, that's all that matters." Martin replied.

Niles slipped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, and she leaned into him, sighing contentedly. "We are happy, Dad." Niles said.

"Blissfully happy." Daphne added. "Aren't we, Niles?" She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "I've never been happier."

They kissed a few more times and she almost forgot that Frasier and Martin were still in the room.

"Um, why don't we leave you too alone for a while?" Frasier suggested, causing Daphne to draw back from Niles, albeit reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a nap, actually. I'm beat." Martin said.

"I think I'll catch up on some reading." Frasier replied. "And getting some sleep doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Niles stepped away from Daphne and embraced his brother, causing apparent surprise. "Thank you, Frasier."

Frasier smiled and Daphne wondered if he was expecting a bottle of '82 Latour, as he'd suggested in the car going home. But she suspected that Niles would have no trouble finding him an entire case. The thought made her smile.

"Goodnight." She said to Frasier and Martin. "And thank you."

"Good night Daphne."

"Night, Daph."

When they were alone, Daphne felt the twinge of an ache in her chest. Feeling strangely nervous she smoothed the sides of her wedding dress and smiled at the man she loved through tear-filled eyes. "You have to go, don't you?"

He nodded wordlessly, his sparkling blue eyes silently telling her that he didn't want to leave. He brushed the tears from her cheeks with his fingertips. "I need to take care of something. You understand, don't you?"

Her throat felt tight, thinking of Donny. She knew that she needed to talk to him, but at that moment, the only person she cared about was Niles. "Of course I do. I need to take care of things too, but-."

He kissed her softly, smiling as he drew back. "I should have told you this earlier, but you look so incredibly beautiful. You're absolutely breathtaking."

"Niles, I-." His lips on hers silenced anything else she was going to say.

"I'm sure you're more than ready to get out of that wedding dress. I-." He stopped, his smile disappearing as though realizing that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Daphne, I'm sorry."

When she started to cry, he drew her into his arms where she cried quietly. It wasn't fair. She'd just found true happiness but it was shrouded by guilt over leaving Donny at the altar.

"I don't want you to go. We've just found each other…" She whispered as more tears slid down her cheeks while they shared sweet kisses.

"Don't cry, sweet angel. It'll be all right."

"When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"But it's so far away and I love you so much."

They kissed again, the way they'd kissed on the balcony at the Wayside Inn.

"I love you too, Daphne. And I always will."

Her heart melted at the sweetest words she'd ever heard.

 **THE END**

 _ **A/N: Although this chapter is completely fictionalized, this scene technically should be posted in the next story of this series "When Niles Met Daphne Part 8" as it would have occurred during the first half of "And The Dish Ran Away With The Spoon." But I felt it was better suited for a continuation of "SBSB"**_

 **(To be continued in** _ **When Niles Met Daphne Part 8**_ **. Thanks for reading! And as always, reviews are appreciated!)**


End file.
